<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>殊途同归 by AKUZIHS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310035">殊途同归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS'>AKUZIHS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战国AU的千花文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>殊途同归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>用烧过的刀具划开伤口，把深深嵌入肩胛处的箭矢拔出。清水冲洗掉附着在伤口上的泥沙，之后再缝合、涂上膏药。<br/>狭小的和室内，趴在叠席上紧闭双眼的金发少女只是皱着眉头，全程连闷哼声都没有。反而是跪坐在一旁，弯腰为她处理伤口的蓝发少女从看到伤口起就惊讶声不断，虽然没有影响到她治疗的平稳就是了。<br/>本该白皙光洁的皮肤上新伤压着旧伤，灵巧的双手在其上跳跃，把撕裂的肌肤缝合、遍布的血迹清理干净。<br/>待一切结束，又柔声劝说因为失血过多而昏沉欲睡的少女吃完药再躺下。<br/>“小千圣，吃完药伤口会好受一点的，吃完再睡吧”<br/>等面前的人乖乖吃下药，两人再一起挤进房间内唯一的被子中入睡。而睡前，金发少女总会半开玩笑地用撒娇口吻说“花音明天早上一定要叫醒我哦”。<br/>可不论哪次，第二天醒来时房间内从来都是只剩下一人，和桌上留下的药资。</p>
<p>这就是松原花音不普通却又经常重复的一天。</p>
<p>*<br/>花音第一次遇到千圣，是在出诊去其他村庄回来后的某个夜晚路上。与其说是遇到，不如说是捡到。<br/>山间小径路滑，失足跌下山坡却发现了昏迷不醒的美人什么的。这种乡间怪谈，如果不是自己遇到一次，还真是难以相信。<br/>但那一次也是和后来的每次一样。<br/>把满身刀伤的少女背回家，替她疗伤，把唯一的床铺让给她睡下。醒来却只剩自己一人。<br/>花音一度以为遇到了妖怪什么的。说来那样美貌的脸，也确实比起人类说是狐妖更可信点。<br/>如果不是接下来几天都有人在附近的几个村子搜查有没有一个受伤的忍者的话。<br/>忍者吗？<br/>花音还记得，自己救的那个少女身上的刀伤都在正面。替她疗伤时，也疑惑过如果是遇到山贼的普通人家，忙于逃跑受伤一般都在背面。<br/>然而当几个带着刀的壮汉找到她的屋子时，花音依然只是回答了：“没见过。”<br/>至于房间内的血迹，还有安顿那人睡下时解下的发绳。她早已悄悄收拾好。<br/>当夜，她一度以为已经离去的少女回来了，并留下了药资。<br/>之后两人的缘分也没有断开。</p>
<p>花音并不知道这位少女究竟在忙什么，至于她是敌国或者本国的忍者，对她们这种偏远的村庄也毫无差别。<br/>她只是在少女每次受伤路过这里时帮她治疗，不论如何，身为医师并不想看人受伤。</p>
<p>这样几次后，她知道了少女的名字叫千圣。<br/>虽然不知道这个名字是真是假，或者仅仅是代号。她却为彼此可以进一步交谈感到了小小的欣喜。</p>
<p>*<br/>千圣本来没有想到，自己会和差点要杀掉的人成为朋友。<br/>最初那次，她是为了灭口而留下的。<br/>一直没有离开，潜伏在那个医师的屋内，仅仅是为了等搜查的人走后，杀掉唯一的目击者再离开。<br/>虽然对于要杀掉救了自己还看起来和自己同龄的少女略有不忍，然而就算她不杀，回去报告任务时让其他人知道存在目击者，也绝对会回来灭口的。<br/>那么还是由我来下手好了。即使要在内心的罪孽上更添加一笔，也要自己来承担。</p>
<p>然而，当看到那位医师明明面对带刀的武者胆怯到快要颤抖，却强装镇定地隐瞒起自己的存在。再次相见时，也只是带着纯粹欣喜的表情问她伤口痛不痛，叮嘱着换药的方式。<br/>她到底无法成为修罗。</p>
<p>白鹭千圣，人生头一次在任务汇报时，隐瞒了信息。<br/>也是人生头一次，收获了在组织以外的“朋友”。</p>
<p>*<br/>花音曾经想过千圣是不是不会流泪，都说忍者的特别训练能把笑容最灿烂的人都变成死气沉沉的兵器。千圣却不同。<br/>千圣总是露出无懈可击的微笑，即使在受伤时也只会淡淡皱着眉头。<br/>然而等到真的看见她哭泣时，花音却措手不及。</p>
<p>那是一个无月之夜。<br/>浑身是血的千圣出现在房间时，花音如同往常一样慌张地准备着伤药。<br/>“花音……”<br/>然而不同以往的颤抖低沉的声音让她注意到了千圣的不对劲，以及……她脸上泪水。<br/>“小千圣，你伤到哪里了？！很……很痛吗？忍耐一下，我马上拿……”<br/>然而慌乱的行动被千圣突然抱住她的动作打断了。<br/>“……小千圣？”<br/>从来没看到过的这样状态的千圣，仅仅是从身体相接处传来的颤抖，都让花音感到了面前少女的悲伤和脆弱。<br/>“花音，血不是我的，不用害怕”<br/>她把头埋在花音颈侧，小声低语着，似乎怕怀中的人离开一般。<br/>“再一会就好，花音真的好温暖……”</p>
<p>当晚，两人第一次同塌而眠。<br/>花音一直抱着怀中脆弱的、娇小的少女。安慰着她不要害怕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几天后，村庄传来了城内一向乐善好施的大家族被灭门的信息。<br/>花音也曾帮她家的仆人看过病，记得那家的这代家主，是贵族中少有的幸福又温暖的人。</p>
<p>*<br/>千圣并没有想过，杀掉一个敌国的贵族会对自己的影响这么大。<br/>她有自己的理念，也坚信正确的结果不一定需要正确的过程。她知道她做的该是对的。<br/>更何况，忍者并没有挑选任务的权利。<br/>然而当刀抵在对方脖子上时，那位与家主之名并不相衬的天真少女只是说着她的笑容看起来并不开心。<br/>千圣有点不想回忆之后的事情。<br/>明明杀掉一个不会战斗的人很简单，但以往的暗杀中会在此刻落井下石或者逃跑的下人们，却纷纷飞蛾扑火一样地冲过来保护那位少女。<br/>她本是可以逃掉的。<br/>所以千圣无法理解，为什么她就那样冲向自己的刀尖，只为了推开一个无关紧要的人。<br/>千圣无法理解。<br/>只是感到了如同当年第一次杀人时那样的自我厌恶。想吐，这样的自己真的想吐。</p>
<p>第一次，千圣在没有受伤的任务后，并没有去和同伴汇合。<br/>非常想见到一个人。<br/>非常想哭。</p>
<p>*<br/>最近外界似乎很动荡，即使还没有蔓延到村庄，以往平和的气氛却有点紧张起来。<br/>士兵驻扎的营地也离村庄越来越近。<br/>即使不去刻意关注，从药材价格的上涨，和最近多了不少刀伤的人来问诊，花音也能感受到确实有什么改变了。<br/>而千圣也比以前出现地更少了些。<br/>花音其实不知道自己是否期待千圣的到来。<br/>千圣的到来，多半意味着她又受伤了。也多半几天后会听到城内各种不好的消息。<br/>可即使如此，很长时间看不到千圣时，她又坐立不安起来。</p>
<p>这天，外出的人带回消息说，城里已经开始宵禁了，大概是为了抓什么人。<br/>考虑到这样今天也不会再有病人上门，花音早早地关门开始制作药剂。<br/>需要给隔壁村庄手臂被砍断的人制作创药，需要给今天来说被征为士兵的人预备救急的药品，还有……<br/>正一边制作着一边想着下一步，花音突然感觉到了脖子后吹来的气息。<br/>“呜诶诶？！！”<br/>惊讶转身后，看到的是带着捉弄神情看向她的千圣。<br/>“诶？小千圣？”<br/>“吓到你了吗？”<br/>千圣笑着坐到了她的旁边，腰侧的伤口还浅浅地沁出血迹。<br/>“没有，只是……”城里明明到处在找你，为什么你又受了伤来到这里了呢？为什么要做这么危险的事情呢。<br/>花音并没有说出后面的话，而是如同往常一样帮千圣解开腰带，查看伤口的情况。<br/>“花音，不用担心，伤口很浅的”<br/>被脱衣服的对象维持着进门时的笑容，虽然配合地抬起手任她解开了剩下的衣服。<br/>确实如她所说，伤口不深。可那坦露出漂亮的肌肤上曾经愈合的处处伤口，还是让花音每次看到都心脏一紧。<br/>“虽然包扎好勤换药就可以，可是没法恢复得像以前那么好了……”<br/>花音还是没忍住念叨起来，千圣却似乎忍不住似的笑了出声。<br/>“诶，小千圣，我说的不对吗？”<br/>“不是，只是我刚刚想到，花音似乎脱我的衣服越来越顺手了”<br/>“呜诶诶……”<br/>抵不住面前人的调笑，花音羞赧地别过身后，红着脸帮千圣上药包好伤口。<br/>然而处理完想要再帮她穿好衣服时，千圣摇了摇头，然后俯身在她颈侧低声耳语：“我觉得，该是时候一起睡觉了。”</p>
<p>*<br/>花音为什么会接受这样的关系呢？<br/>千圣至今仍然无法推测出现在和自己相拥的少女的具体想法。<br/>如同这个时代一样混乱的自己，和看似柔弱却比谁都更秉持本心的花音。</p>
<p>如果是花音的话，对我做什么都可以。<br/>千圣记得那时也是疗伤后，赤裸着身体对花音这样说着。<br/>而得到的回应只是瞬间变得通红的脸和结结巴巴说病人不能乱动的回复。明明在包扎伤口时，那偷偷扫过的视线可爱地很好懂。<br/>所以当夜，千圣在两人仅有的一床被褥中更加靠近花音一点时，也不意外她没有推开自己。<br/>就像现在这样，跨坐在花音的腰间，下身紧贴着她的腹部，被压在身下的人也是和当时一样被撩拨到理智濒临界限。<br/>相贴处的酥麻感受让千圣不禁在花音行动前就慢慢前后磨蹭起来。<br/>“可……可是小千圣……伤口……”<br/>“啊啦，花音看着我还有余力想那些吗？”<br/>千圣以一个吻，封住了她的回答。</p>
<p>医师的话，不是应该很了解如何取悦身体吗。<br/>千圣不知为何又想起那时调侃花音的话。虽然后果就是，认真的花音确实让她好好明白了医师对人体是有多了解。<br/>正如现在。<br/>花音一只手仍旧撑着她的身体，另一只却顺着她的大腿内侧，一路上滑。在抚上那片湿润后，毫无迟疑地，攻入了她渴望已久的所在。<br/>花音。花音。<br/>空虚的内在仿佛被填补了。<br/>花音。<br/>并没有喊出声，千圣只是在内心一遍遍重复着。<br/>花音。</p>
<p>并没有资格喊出这个名字。<br/>面前的少女快哭出来了吧。<br/>不想让她哭泣的。</p>
<p>花音，很苦恼吧。所有事情都是知道的吧。<br/>处理伤口时的刀换掉了，明明医师不需要这么长又这么锋利的刀，这种事情对忍者来说太好察觉了。<br/>只是明明换了那把刀那么久，为什么没有动手呢。</p>
<p>花音，如果真的想杀掉我，用毒才是最好的。</p>
<p>*<br/>花音醒来时，床铺里一如往常只剩她一人，昨夜的温存还残留在指尖 。<br/>小千圣又去到哪里了呢？<br/>她躺着发呆了许久，然后坐起。<br/>作为医师，做不到的事情有很多。比如杀人。<br/>作为医师，能做到的事情也只有一件。</p>
<p>制作药剂，问诊，救人。<br/>千圣很久没有再来，而战火波及的地区也越来越多。</p>
<p>这一夜，花音是被人轻轻摇醒的。<br/>喊出声前嘴就被捂住了，鼻息间熟悉的气味却让她镇定下来。<br/>“花音，不要出声，换好衣服跟着我走”<br/>“可……可是……”<br/>面前的人眼中是止不住的忧虑，花音几次觉得自己要迷失在那双深不见底的潭水中。<br/>“小千圣……对不起，可是我不能走。<br/>……战争，要来了吧？”<br/>回答她的，只有无尽的沉默。<br/>“小千圣想救我，我真的很开心……但是我不能就这样走”<br/>“花音……”<br/>千圣叹息着，似乎对于她的话毫不意外。<br/>“花音，如果你是想告诉村子里的人一起逃，我也不会阻止的……”<br/>“嗯，我会告诉他们的”<br/>“那我等你……”<br/>“不……小千圣你听我说”<br/>花音深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。<br/>“在送走村内的所有人后，我会留下来。”</p>
<p>*<br/>千圣第一次见到花音这样毫不迷茫的坚定神情。<br/>说服不了她。<br/>干脆直接打晕带走之类的想法千圣也不是没有想过。可是……<br/>花音说她要留下来救人，花音说无论是哪方受伤了她都要去救。<br/>只会杀人的自己和只会救人的花音。<br/>无论如何，都无法将她绑在身边的。</p>
<p>千圣不记得自己是以怎样的心情离开的。<br/>黑夜里，等在路口与她同装束的人正悠哉地抛耍着短刀。<br/>“抱歉久等了，我们回去吧。”<br/>“诶，说好的要带个有趣的人一起，我才放弃休息陪你过来玩的……人呢？”<br/>“……”<br/>“被甩了吗？……啊，为什么你看起来好像在生气”<br/>“不说这个了，刚刚村内得知消息后跑去通风报信的人都有杀掉吧？”<br/>“那是当然的”</p>
<p>即使凭私心救了什么人，也仍旧在杀人。这种事情，也是不会告诉花音的。</p>
<p>没有继续对话。两人渐渐在夜色中远去。<br/>那里，才是她的归宿。</p>
<p>*<br/>第二天，战火如期而至。<br/>作为唯一留下的医师，花音随着原本驻扎在附近的军营，一退再退。<br/>即使不懂用兵之道，何方强何方弱，还是一目了然。花音仍旧只是埋头治病救人。<br/>只一个月，他们便退无可退。</p>
<p>然后，她被抓了起来。<br/>不是被敌军，而是被一直在救治的人。</p>
<p>为什么之前你们村庄的人都逃跑了你却留下来？<br/>为什么你在军营后我们就节节败退？<br/>你肯定和敌方的人有关系吧？</p>
<p>对前面的问话她感到困惑不解，对最后一句却是哑口无言、束手就擒。</p>
<p>牢狱内的时间悄无声息地过去。<br/>狱卒说他们快要败了，但是败之前肯定要处死所有背叛的人。<br/>处死吗？<br/>花音并不是不害怕，只是更多的，是惋惜着见不到千圣最后一面。</p>
<p>听见打斗声正是在这一夜。<br/>昏沉的睡眠中，花音一度以为自己仍和千圣相拥在那个村庄内的狭窄房间。<br/>炽热的肌肤相贴，她几乎忍不住出声，身侧双手不老实的千圣眼眸中却是满满的笑意：“花音不是说了会好好让着病人的吗？”</p>
<p>急促的喘息中睁开双眼，却看到的是滚滚浓烟和厮杀中的人。<br/>鲜血中金色的发丝。<br/>熟悉的人，不熟悉的表情。</p>
<p>“……小千圣？”<br/>她以为这仍是梦。<br/>以为她不该来。</p>
<p>*<br/>千圣正刺穿了一个人。<br/>在听到花音呼唤的那刻，她的动作瞬间迟疑了。<br/>“花音……闭上眼睛，不要看我。”<br/>不想被花音看到这样的自己。<br/>不想被花音亲眼看到杀人。</p>
<p>千圣得知敌军中即将被处决的人中有一位女性医师时，正是在几天前。<br/>同伴看出了她的慌乱，制止她说一定是陷阱。<br/>可她仍然无法释怀。<br/>像现在这样，一个人放弃任务跑出来，不顾可能的后果。如果让其他人知道了，一定会说不像她。<br/>可是做不到就那样等待消息。<br/>做不到去赌花音的性命。</p>
<p>一人，两人。<br/>刀光中血花四溅。把守的人似乎早料到了会有上钩的人，援兵源源不断。<br/>从事暗杀的忍者并不适合这样正面的近身战，更不用说带着一个不会战斗的人。<br/>把最后一颗应急止血药吞下，千圣感到有点可惜。<br/>这可是花音之前做的最后一颗了。<br/>千圣对着眼前刚被一刀毙命的人，只是无关地这样想着。</p>
<p>花音。<br/>仅仅意识到花音站在自己身侧，胸口就止不住悸动。<br/>仿佛要哭出来。<br/>明明知道花音大概后悔救了自己，明明知道她在痛苦着。<br/>却无法控制想见到她。</p>
<p>抓紧花音右上一步避开迎面的刀锋，左手的短刀已划开挡路者的咽喉。<br/>听着身侧传来的惊呼声，千圣内心还是起伏不断。</p>
<p>“小千圣……”<br/>花音，不要说出来。不要否定我。不要唾弃我。<br/>杀死了多少人呢？为了自己的任性举动又死掉了多少本不必死的人呢？<br/>“小千圣……”<br/>“花音……对不……”<br/>“小千圣，别害怕。”<br/>回握自己的手拇指轻轻摩挲着她的手背。<br/>说着别害怕。</p>
<p>*<br/>杀出重围时，千圣的衣服已经被血液浸透到看不出原本的颜色。<br/>花音不知道究竟千圣经历过怎样的训练，在这种情况下仍然能护住她不受伤。<br/>所以她也没有想到，这样的千圣也会有倒下的时候。</p>
<p>如同第一次见面时那样，倒下的千圣浑身刀伤，气息在渐渐衰弱。<br/>这次，她却没有任何可以救她的药在身上。<br/>花音眼泪止不住流，撕扯下身上所有还算干净的布料替千圣止血，但新扎上的布也很快被鲜血浸透。</p>
<p>身后搜查的追兵在逐渐靠近。</p>
<p>要被抓到了吗？会和小千圣一起死在这里吗？<br/>作为各种无法明白对错的选择结果，这就是最后的答案吗？</p>
<p>如果小千圣没有来救自己。<br/>如果当初答应和小千圣一起走。<br/>如果……<br/>她只是，想让千圣活下去。</p>
<p>千圣的体温在逐渐下降。<br/>平静又绝望地等待中，花音抱紧她，闭上了眼。</p>
<p>然而，原本一直紧跟在身后的声音却突然停止了。<br/>片刻后，传来的是哒哒的轻快脚步声。</p>
<p>“抱歉抱歉，我迟到了吗？”<br/>穿着和千圣相似的少女慢悠悠地走过来，正甩掉剑尖的一抹血。<br/>千圣的……同伴？</p>
<p>“唔，接到的任务是过来杀掉叛逃者千圣，结果这么看不需要我出手了嘛”</p>
<p>花音的心瞬间沉了下去。<br/>然而下一刻，一个包裹被扔了过来。<br/>里面装着的，是各种伤药。</p>
<p>“……诶？”<br/>“三天时间”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“三天后她不回来的话，我再来执行任务”</p>
<p>看着呆住的花音，少女仍旧笑着：“毕竟任务是杀掉叛逃者千圣，可是现在又没有叛逃的人呀？”<br/>花音的思维被眼前的人耍赖般的逻辑绕了进去，无言片刻后才迟迟道了谢。<br/>“说来”少女突然饶有兴趣地开口了。<br/>“什……什么？”<br/>“以前一直觉得千圣总是绷很紧，会不会活得很累之类的，现在看来，也不用担心了嘛”<br/>有你在的话，她大概不会有问题。少女的笑容似乎在传达着这样的话。</p>
<p>*<br/>千圣醒来是第二天的下午。<br/>伤口的疼痛在看到身侧熟睡中仍轻握住她手的花音时瞬间消散。<br/>“……花……音？”<br/>因为失血过多而干哑的喉咙不能很好地念出她的名字，却也让千圣彻底放下心来。<br/>不是梦。<br/>花音好好地睡在旁边，这不是梦。</p>
<p>再次醒来又是几小时后。<br/>这次，千圣才有余力打量起房间。<br/>满是灰尘的房间里只有自己躺的地方被好好收拾干净了，并不是以前花音的屋子，大概是昨天逃跑时看到的废弃小屋。<br/>而上一次醒来时睡在一旁的花音，此刻正在一旁专心致志地守着炉子煎药。<br/>千圣目不转睛地盯着她的背影，直到煎好药转过身时，花音被她毫不遮掩的直白目光吓了一跳。<br/>“呜诶诶！”<br/>“花音，晚上好”<br/>喉咙不像白天那样痛了，可以顺畅地说出话，大概下午昏睡中也被喂了什么。<br/>可尝试撑起身体的动作还是无法做到，一用力就感觉全身的伤口都要撕裂开一样。<br/>“小千圣你不要自己乱动”<br/>花音把煎好的药先放在一旁，将千圣慢慢扶起，然后端起药碗靠近她的嘴边喂她喝下。<br/>“会觉得苦吗？”</p>
<p>很少见的问话。<br/>千圣对花音偶尔的撒娇打趣一向限于治疗外的场合，药物的苦涩或者缝合的痛苦她从来不会抱怨，所以花音这个问题显得很突兀，或者该说，她以前从来没有这么问过。</p>
<p>“如果……我说苦呢？”</p>
<p>下一刻，唇上传来了温热柔软的触感。<br/>千圣吓一跳的同时，注意到面前的人因为这不习惯的主动已经连脖子都变红了。<br/>“花、花音？”<br/>“只是突然想这么……”<br/>细如蚊呐的声音到最后几个词时已听不清，耳侧湿润的呼吸却反复敲打着意志，千圣从清醒起早已不多的理智就这样轰然倒塌。</p>
<p>千圣没想过自己是存在某种恶趣味的。<br/>缠着花音反复亲吻后，看她羞涩却主动地在自己面前宽衣解带，内心升腾起比以往更为强烈的冲动。<br/>不理会她一向顾前顾后的忧虑，只是在她耳边吐露出最为直白的欲求。<br/>明明是平常绝不会点头的事情，这害羞却情绪易懂的少女只是挣扎了片刻，就咬着下唇答应了她的请求。</p>
<p>指尖抵在花音腿心时，千圣看到她微不可查地瑟缩了一下。<br/>一边努力控制不压到自己，还一边被要求主动迎上来。大概是很难做到又羞耻的事情。<br/>可是她请求，花音就照做。<br/>真是可爱。</p>
<p>手腕被花音抓紧，这也是千圣的请求。<br/>跨坐在她身上的少女主动地，一遍遍将自己的脆弱迎上。湿漉漉的情感吞没了千圣的手指。</p>
<p>想好好地感受花音。<br/>感受她确实在自己身边。<br/>将她印刻在心里。</p>
<p>花音的表情，在黑暗中看的很清晰。<br/>比起欢愉或者痛苦，那比平常更为深沉的瞳孔始终弥蒙地注视着她。</p>
<p>花音果然也是这样吗？<br/>想要感受她，记住她。</p>
<p>“花音，对我做什么都可以的”<br/>随着这句话，身上原本克制的少女也向她伸出了手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<br/>冷静下来时，花音慌忙地检查了一遍千圣的伤口，果然有几处在刚刚的行动下崩裂开了。<br/>“对不起……我、我去找药”<br/>“没事的，花音，冷静一点，我没在痛”</p>
<p>千圣有点无奈地看着花音再次恢复对病人的专有模式，跑前跑后。<br/>可有些问题，也不得不问了。</p>
<p>“花音”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“昨天，你见到我的同伴了吗？”<br/>“……嗯……她给了我药，还说让你三天后回去”<br/>花音沉默了一会。<br/>“即使她没来，小千圣也是会回去的吧？”<br/>“…………嗯”<br/>“我明白这点。”<br/>“对不起……”<br/>“没关系的，小千圣，我本来就不会阻止你的。只是……我不希望你回去只为了自我惩罚。补偿或者忏悔，都是活下去的人才能做到的。”<br/>千圣对这意料之外的回答不由得睁大了双眼。</p>
<p>花音果然什么都知道。<br/>无论是她的罪恶，因此产生的痛苦。还是更本质的所在。<br/>明明在做了那些事情后，她不该比死去的人们拥有更多。还让花音也为此痛苦挣扎许久。<br/>可这些花音全部接受了。</p>
<p>千圣的泪水终于流了下来。</p>
<p>“而且小千圣，只有一件事情你必须知道……”<br/>花音额头与她轻贴着，温柔地注视着她的双眼。<br/>“我从来没有后悔过救你。”</p>
<p>*<br/>那以后，战争的余波仍持续了数年。<br/>民间总传说有一个医术高超的游方医师途径各地，无论哪国人、无论贫富都会救治。<br/>如今战火退去，天下太平。<br/>而游方的医师，也变成了两位。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>